Kamen Rider Night: Beginning of Night Arc
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: Stanley is turned into a Kamen Rider by Kotaro Minami to fight the Darkness Empire led by King Dark, show them what you're made of, Kamen Rider Night!
1. Chapter 1: Night Begins!

Kamen Rider Night!

Note: Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Shotaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, SEGA and Sonic Team own Sonic the Hedgehog, I own my Ocs.

While, on Angel Island, Anna is playing with Stanley as Knuckles is sitting on the stepsin front of the Master Emerald.  
Stanley then glanced up, his green eyes filled with curiosity, "Annie, what are they?"  
"What are what?" Anna looked where her little brother was only to gasp at a huge starship that looked like a Super Star Destroyer from Star Wars mixed with a wasp, Anna scooped Stanley into her arms "DADDY!" she said as Knuckles saw it _'They can't be the Metarex...what the heck are they?' _thought Knuckles

(Cue song "Hekireki" by Last Alliance)

(The Kamen Rider Night logo appears)

**CLEAN EYES ni utsuru henka no nai robou no uwa**

**Nhashirinukeru mahha gojyuu no yume **

(It shows Stanley looking at a picture of Knuckles and Amy, and then it shows him placing a vase of flowers on their graves)

**tsumuji kaze ga tekubi ni karamitsuki**

**kinou no boku kara kuratta kizu ni chikau**

(It cuts to Stanley looking at the air, showing multiple stars until the ship for the Devastation Empire appeared, then it shows Stanley meeting Kotaro Minami and becoming a cyborg)

**aoi sora wa haiiro ni tsutsumare **

**machiwabita kono kaze ga naderu**

(It shows the members of the Devastation Empire)

**tenohira ni kizanda**

**kyou ni tadoritsuku tame no ippo**

(Stanley is seen **training **to fight the monsters)

**asu wa asu no kaze ga fuku sa to**

(Stanley then says "Henshin!" and transforms into Kamen Rider Night)

**tasogare sora de namida koraete**

(It shows Stanley/Kamen Rider Night fighting multipule Zomborgs)

**yagate otona ni naru bokura e**

(It shows Stanley's friends making peace signs, Stanley/Kamen Rider Night then proceeds to use the Rider Punch, and the Kaijin explodes)

**seiten no hekireki**

(There is a **close **up on Neo Japan as Stanley/Kamen Rider Night watches over it on his motorcycle, Night Raider)

Chapter 1: The Nightstone Rider!

"You kids find your mother, I'll deal with these guys!" said Knuckles as he saw a lone being disembark from the spacecraft, he was all silver, had a belt with a green center, and carried a strange sword. "You are?" said Knuckles and the being said "I am Shadow Moon." and charged at Knuckles, and sliced his cheek with the Satan Saber, before cutting him in half, Anna stood there in horror as Stanley screamed out "OH MY GOD!" and Amy tried avenging Knuckles, but her throat was slashed "I'LL KILL YOU, SHADOW MOON!" yelled Anna, but her arm was amputed by the Satan Saber

"CEASE AND DESIST AT ONCE, SHADOW MOON!"

"Curses! Minami Kotaro!" said Shadow Moon as he saw a older man, with that, Kotaro said "HENSHIN!" and transformed into a being colored black and green. His helmet had bug optics "I am the child of the sun! Kamen Rider Black RX!" he said as Stanley faced Kotaro "I wish to be a cyborg so that I can crush the Darkness Empire." he said with a determined look "Sorry...Only I may bear this burden." said Kotaro and Stanley said "I can help!" and Kotaro saw Stanley stop one strike with a single hand, before fighting Shadow Moon, but Shadow Moon slashed his face, giving him a scar on the bridge of his nose, before stabbing him in the midsection, nearly killing him. "I suppose...I shall share this burden." said Kotaro as he preformed surgery on Stanley, repairing his scars, and fitting his belt with a neon green gem similar to a Chaos Emerald, this was known as the Nightstone. A crystal of amazing power. "Welcome to battle, Kamen Rider Night." said Kotaro as Stanley was sleeping

Outside of Angel Island, Shadow Moon had shattered the Master Emerald, and made sure It can never be fixed. Next to him was Neo Kumo Otoko, who looked like the Aracnea Worm Flavus, but black with red eyes. And Shadow Moon saw Stanley "You again!? Kumo-Otokou, kill him!" he said as he faced the kaijin. And Stanley brought his left fist to the left side of his waist, and stuck his right arm out, but his hand had 4 fingers out, like he will do a karate chop. "HENSHIN!" he spoke as the Nightstone flashed green, his face changed until it looked more like a bug, he had the helmet of RX Robo Rider, the body of RX Bio Rider, rectangular shoulder armor, and Kamen Rider W's antenna, but the gem was green, his armor was dark silver and black, and his optics were neon green. "I am..." he said as he was about to pose "Kamen Rider Night!" he said as he posed ala Kamen Rider Ichigo "So, you transformed...Now your worthless life must end!" said Neo Kumo-Otoko. As the grunts, known as Zomborgs, arrived. And Stanley fought them with his bare hands, and Neo Kumo-Otoko fought Stanley, only to be beaten down, and Stanley's right leg started to glow green, Stanley then did a sommersault, and did a flying side kick "RIDER KICK!" he yelled as his boot connected to Neo Kumo Otoko's face, Neo Kumo Otoko then exploded as Anna watched "Stanley did it... he won!"

It shows Anna and Stanley at Knuckles and Amy's grave, they got the lover's coffin. Saint was shocked "No more Master Emerald?" he said "No. Shadow Moon destroyed it." said Anna "He took out my right arm." she said. And Saint said "I hope Stanley wins the next fight." as Stanley walked off.

Cue song: "Daybreak's Bell" by L'arc en ciel

**The scene is just Night riding Nightraider**

**nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? kanashii ne  
anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai**

**unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to**

**negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo  
tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace  
musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamoritamae  
My life I trade it for your pain  
arasoi yo tomare!**

Next time, on _Kamen Rider Night:_

Stanley tries balancing hero work with being a highschool student

Stanley-"I can't get sleep!"

Later, the Darkness Army sends a new monsters

King Dark-"Send the Waspman!"

Can Night fight this wicked wasp?

Find out in:

Chapter 2: "The Waspman's Flight"


	2. Chapter 2: Flight of the Waspman!

Hello! I am here with the 2nd chapter of Kamen Rider Night! So, enjoy the story!

Note: Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Shotaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, SEGA and Sonic Team own Sonic the Hedgehog, I own my Ocs.

It cuts to the Neo-Shocker airship, where King Dark was sitting on his throne, "OK, so how can we defeat this Kamen Rider Night? I wish to have that Nightstone embedded in his belt, so I can become all-powerful!" he said, King Dark looked like N-Daguva-Zeba with Monster Form Basco's head. And Shadow Moon walked over, he had a plan "I suggest we use WaspMan to kill them all!" he said as a creature similar to the Wasp Imagin with the head of Buzzstinger Wasp arrived, he held 2 rapiers. "Excellent, ShadowMoon!" said King Dark as he laughed evilly

(Cue song "Hekireki" by Last Alliance)

(The Kamen Rider Night logo appears)

**CLEAN EYES ni utsuru henka no nai robou no uwa**

**Nhashirinukeru mahha gojyuu no yume**

(It shows Stanley looking at a picture of Knuckles and Amy, and then it shows him placing a vase of flowers on their graves)

**tsumuji kaze ga tekubi ni karamitsuki**

**kinou no boku kara kuratta kizu ni chikau**

(It cuts to Stanley looking at the air, showing multiple stars until the airship for Neo-Shocker appeared, then it shows Stanley meeting Kotaro Minami and becoming a cyborg)

**aoi sora wa haiiro ni tsutsumare**

**machiwabita kono kaze ga naderu**

(It shows the members of Neo-Shocker)

**tenohira ni kizanda**

**kyou ni tadoritsuku tame no ippo**

(Stanley is seen training to fight the monsters)

**asu wa asu no kaze ga fuku sa to**

(Stanley then says "Henshin!" and transforms into Kamen Rider Night)

**tasogare sora de namida koraete**

(It shows Stanley/Kamen Rider Night fighting multipule Zomborgs)

**yagate otona ni naru bokura e**

(It shows Stanley's **friends making **peace signs, Stanley/Kamen Rider Night then proceeds to use the Rider Punch, and the Kaijin explodes)

**seiten no hekireki**

(There is a close up on Neo Japan as Stanley/Kamen Rider Night **watches **over it on his motorcycle, Night Raider)

Chapter 2: The Flight of the Waspman!

"OK, so if I wanna get around quicker, I need a set of wheels." said Stanley, as he looked for a motorcycle, then all of a sudden, ShadowMoon attacked "ShadowMoon!" said Stanley as he fought the silver armored man in hand to hand combat. And with that, ShadowMoon left, and one of Stanley's caretakers, Eyeless Jack arrived "E.J! What's goin' on?" said Stanley "L.J's hurt!" said Eyeless Jack and Stanley said "Hang on! I'll be on my way!" said Stanley as he raced to Slenderman's mansion

(Location: Slenderman's Mansion)

Jeff was worried about his best friend and brother figure. And Slenderman said "Stanley, I want you to have something." and Stanley followed Slenderman to the hangar, where Slenderman showed Stanley a motorcycle that looked like Battle Hopper, but dark silver with neon green eyes. "May I introduce the Nightraider attack cycle, it has a top speed of Mach 50, and is capable of speech." said Slenderman and Nightraider said "That's right, Stanley! Anywhere you wanna go, I'll get you there in a nanosecond!" and Slenderman chuckled, he knew that Nightraider can get a bit confident, then he noticed that Waspman was attacking again. "Stanley, you know what to do." said Slenderman as Stanley nodded and climbed onto Nightraider, "Let's burn this candle!" said Stanley with a confident look on his face, and Slenderman opened the hangar, and Stanley zoomed out of the hangar "Where to?" said Nightraider "The canyon!" said Stanley as Nightraider downloaded the coordinates to his inner computer "Got it! Let's burn this candle!" and they zoomed to the canyon, where Hoody and Masky were being held captive

(Location: The Canyon)

"Urgh! Let us go!" yelled Hoody as Waspman said "SILENCE, PROXY!" and Masky said "If Slenderman finds out you kidnapped us, he'll rip you limb from limb!" and Waspman said "I was the one who broke his arms, remember?" and Masky got really mad and Stanley said "Not so fast, Waspman!" and arrived on his motorcycle "Kamen Rider Night!" said Waspman "My master wants your Nightstone, so he can become all powerful!" he spoke "Tell your master that he's going empty-handed!" said Stanley as he does a Kamen Rider Ichigo henshin pose "HENSHIN!" he spoke as he transformed "Kamen Rider..." said Stanley as he was about to do a pose "NIGHT!" he said as he posed ala Kamen Rider Black, and Waspman said "I'll kill you, and pry the Nightstone from your corpse!" and he fought Stanley in combat, while they were standing on a train, "NOW DIE!" he said as he was about to attack Stanley with his sabers, until the train tunnel snapped the blades in 2 "Oopsie." said Waspman as Stanley kicked Waspman in the side, knocking him off of the train, and Stanley lept off of the train and fist fights Waspman, and slugged the kaijin in the face "No! Spare me!" said Waspman and Stanley's fist glowed neon green "RIDER PUNCH!" said Stanley as he smashed his fist into Waspman's gut "GYAAAAAAH!" screamed Waspman as he exploded into bits

(Location: Slenderman's Mansion)

"Well done, Rider!" said Masky as he ruffled Stanley's hair "Aw shucks, it was nothing!" said Stanley and BEN Said "Guys, listen! There's something you should know!" and Stanley said "What is it, BEN?" and BEN said "Kotaro Minami has a son!" and Masky, Hoody, Stanley and the others said "EH!?"

Cue song: "Daybreak's Bell" by L'arc en ciel

(The scene is just Night riding Nightraider)

**nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? kanashii ne  
anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai**

**unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to**

**negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo  
tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace  
musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamoritamae  
My life I trade it for your pain  
arasoi yo tomare!**

Next time, on _Kamen Rider Night_:

Stanley: I cannot belive that Kotaro-sensei has a son!

Elsewhere

?: I am the child of the moon!

Stanley: We meet at last, son of Kotaro-sensei!

Chapter 3: Meeting with the son of RX

I wonder if I can ask my friend, WOLFWATCHER12 if I can borrow his Ocs.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Son of RX

Hello, everybody! I'm here with Chp. 3 of Kamen Rider Night!

Note: Cmara/Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Shotaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, SEGA and Sonic Team own Sonic the Hedgehog, WOLFWATCHER12 owns Takashi Wakamaru/Kamen Rider Zero, and I own my characters, Creepypasta owns Slenderman, Jeff, etc.

Sidenote: Alex said I can only use his OC once.

"EH!?" said a bunch of voices "Kotaro-sensei has a son!?" said Stanley and Slenderman said "Yes." and Stanley said "What's his son's name?" and Slenderman searched the databanks, and found a 17 year old boy with Dark Brown hair with a streak of red and blue on one side in the style of Miroku from the anime, Inuyasha, minus the ponytail, Green eyes, Dark Brown leather gloves,one blue(left) and one red(right), Blue Jeans and blue and white tennis shoes. He's also a cyborg "His name is Takashi Wakamaru, he is the son of Kotaro Minami and Reiko Shiratori." and Stanley said "He looks so cool!" and Slenderman said "I'm glad you think so."

(Cue song "Hekireki" by Last Alliance)  
(The Kamen Rider Night logo appears)  
**CLEAN ****EYES ni utsuru henka no nai robou no uwa  
Nhashirinukeru mahha gojyuu no yume**  
(It shows Stanley looking at a picture of Knuckles and Amy, and then it shows him placing a vase of flowers on their graves)  
**tsumuji kaze ga tekubi ni karamitsuki  
kinou no boku kara kuratta kizu ni chikau**  
(It cuts to Stanley looking at the air, showing multiple stars until the airship for Neo-Shocker appeared, then it shows Stanley meeting Kotaro Minami and becoming a cyborg)  
**aoi sora wa haiiro ni tsutsumare  
machiwabita kono kaze ga naderu**  
(It shows the members of Neo-Shocker)  
**tenohira ni kizanda  
kyou ni tadoritsuku tame no ippo**  
(Stanley is seen training to fight the monsters)  
**asu wa asu no kaze ga fuku sa to**  
(Stanley then says "Henshin!" and transforms into Kamen Rider Night)  
**tasogare sora de namida koraete**  
(It shows Stanley/Kamen Rider Night fighting multipule Zomborgs)  
**yagate otona ni naru bokura e**  
(It shows Stanley's **friends making**peace signs, Stanley/Kamen Rider Night then proceeds to use the Rider Punch, and the Kaijin explodes)  
**seiten no hekireki**

Chapter 3: Meeting the son of Black RX!

_'So, all I have to do is meet with this Stanley kid, and help him out.' _thought Takashi as he was riding his motorcycle, Stag Chaser. As he reached his location, "Here I am." said Takashi as he climbed off of Stag Chaser "Slenderman's Mansion." as Takashi looked at the place "So this is where Slenderman lives?" said Stag Chaser. And Takashi said "I think so." as he walked towards the doorbell.

(ding-dong!)

"May I be of assistance?" said Laughing Jack. He had ghost white skin, and wore black and white striped clothing, he also had matted black hair, and a cone-shaped swirly clown nose. "Laughing Jack, I presume?" said Takashi as he walked in, and met the other Creepypastas, Eyeless Jack, BEN Drowned, Jeff, Hoody and Masky, SmileDog, and their leader, Slenderman, indecating that these Creepypastas were Slenderman's followers.

"So you guys are Slenderman's followers?" said Takashi as BEN walked up to him

"Yep." said BEN as he had a sip of coffee, and E.J was eating kidneys, causing Takashi to gag.

"That's gross." said Takashi as he made a face at the sight, and Slenderman arrived, and boy, was he mad.

"Jack! Are you eating on my couch again!?" said Slenderman as Takashi had an anime cat smile.

"Oooooooh, you in trouble." said Takashi with an anime cat smile on his face

Eyeless Jack then said "Um...no?"

Takashi then said "Liar, liar, _pantalones un fuego!" _in a sing-song voice

Eyeless Jack then gets up and walks to Slenderman saying "OK, OK, Don't get your tie in a knot."

Takashi then saw Anna, who had a metal prosthetic right arm. "What happened to your old arm, Mrs..."

Anna then said "Anna. Anna Rose. Shadow Moon took my right arm, and the lives of my mom and dad." and Takashi gasped.

"Oh, no! Anna, that's aweful!" said Takashi as he hugged the pink and red Echidnahog, and Anna faced the Dingo-themed rider.

"Slenderman let us live with him and the others, Jeff may be a dork, but he's like an older brother." said Anna as Jeff sweatdropped at being labled a dork.

"Anna-chibi..." said Jeff as Anna sweatdropped at the nickname Jeff gave her.

"He tends to call me that." said Anna as Takashi chuckled.

_'It's like I got a little sister now.' _thought Takashi. As he ruffled Anna's hair, Anna giggled, and the door opened up.

"_Tadaima_(1)." said a voice that sounded like Chomper from Land Before Time and Anna smiled and faced Takashi.

"Takashi, you're just in time too." said Anna "I'd like you to meet my little brother, Stanley." she said as Stanley walked in.

"Hi, Annie." said Stanley as Takashi smiled upon hearing what Stanley referred Anna as.

"Hey, Stanley." said Anna as Takashi then faced Anna

"Anna, I would like to talk with Stanley alone." said Takashi as Anna then nodded.

"Gotcha." Anna understood as Stanley and Takashi walked to Stanley's bedroom.

"So, what do you wanna talk about, Takashi-san?" said Stanley and Takashi took a sharp intake of breath and spoke

"I know that you are Kamen Rider Night." said Takashi.

With that, Stanley's face paled, as lightning struck.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" said Stanley, his voice rattling the entire mansion

"H-h-h-h-h-h-how did you know!?" said Stanley, shocked that his cover has been blown.

"I saw videos of you fighting Neo-Spiderman on the ruins of your old home, Angel Island, then when you fought Waspman when you were sent to rescue Hoody and Masky, Kamen Rider Night had your voice when you battled them." said Takashi "Therefore, Stanley the Echidhog and Kamen Rider Night are one and the same." finished Takashi.

"So, Takashi-sempai, how did you become a cyborg?" asked Stanley

"I was saving some people from a burning building, that was when a Necrodon sent by Count Marauderon known as Kabutron arrived, and damaged my right arm and left leg, before he was gonna kill me, Nick, from the Z.E.R.O Rescue Squad saved my life, he, along with a team of scientists, fitted me with a new arm and leg, and placed a gem called the Lunar Crystal inside of my body. That's how I became Kamen Rider Zero. So how did you become Kamen Rider Night, Stanley?" said Takashi

"Shadow Moon injured me by slashing my stomach, and arms, your dad, Kotaro Minami saved me by implanting a Chaos Emerald like gem called the Nightstone inside of my body." said Stanley.

"That was nice of my dad to save your life, Stanley." said Takashi as Stanley smiled.

"Thanks, Takashi. That means a lot comin' from you." said Stanley's

That was when Masky bolted into the room

"Stanley, we got trouble with a capital 'T'! There's a new enemy on the rise, the Giganoids, and their leader sent one of his kaijin on the move, and he's being helped with a new Necrodon named Shikashock!" said Masky as he showed the screen, the screen showed a kaijin that resembled the Cancer Zodiarts with Volcancer's arms, while the other kaijin, Shikashock, looked like the Shika Inves with Tesla coils for antlers.

Takashi then got off of the bed "Stanley, let's go!" he said as he sprinted out of the bedroom

"Right!" said Stanley as he raced outside of his room and the 2 got to their motorcycles, Takashi's being Stag Crusher, and Stanley's being Night Raider, and the 2 heroes revved up their motorcycles. And Masky said "The Kani Metalloid and Shikashock are at the bluffs!"

"That's where we're goin'!" said Stanley

"Let's do this!" said Takashi as the 2 Kamen Riders zoomed out of the garage

At the bluffs, the Kani Metalloid and Shika Shock were busy attacking people, the Kani Metalloid had bisected a man at the waist with his claws, while Shikashock was electrocuting people left and right.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" laughed the Kani Metalloid

"Nobody can stop us, _Aibou_(2)!" said Shikashock.

"NOT SO FAST, SHIKASHOCK!" said a voice

"THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU, KANI METALLOID!" said another voice

With that, both kaijin saw Takashi and Stanley doing flying side kicks yelling "Hai-Ya!" and their kicks connected

"D'oh!" said ShikaShock as he was knocked flat on his back, along with the Kani Metalloid

"**WHO DARES KICK US!? WHO HAS THE GALL TO-" **said the Kani Metalloid as he ranted until he stopped with a loud shriek **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Y-YOU'RE THE KAMEN RIDERS!" **he screeched

"Yep-er-doodles." said Takashi and Kani Metalloid faced the 2

"**Let's have a good clean 2-on-2 fight to the death, no help from anyone, not even foot soldiers." **said the Kani Metalloid

Takashi then faced Stanley "You ready?"

Stanley nodded "Eeyup." and with that, both boys readied to transform, Takashi took a starting position like his father, when he fought the Crisis Empire, and his belt appeared on his waist, and said **"HENSHIN!" **in a electric voice. And Takashi put his arms in a zig-zag formation, like a 'Z', his left arm to the side of his head.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" said Takashi as he then transformed, he looked like his father's 3rd form as Kamen Rider BLACK RX, Bio Rider, but his rider motif was a Dingo, his helmet had dingo ears on the top, and fangs on the mouthpiece, his shoulder pads were white, and there was a little gold 'Z' on the left side of his chest plating, his knees, wrists, ankles, and elbows were red while the rest of his armor was blue. He also had antennae on his helmet, as well as a yellow crystal and a little green light under his antennae.

"_Ore wa tsuki no ko_(3), Kamen Rider...Zero!" said Takashi and he ended it with a yell of "FEAR. THE. DINGO! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and howled at the moon in full fury

Stanley then posed ala Kamen Rider Black, and he spoke "HENSHIN!" and with that, the 11-year-old boy transformed. He looked like Bio Rider as well, but with ZO/J's helmet, W's antennae, and ZX's belt with an acid green gem in the center, his optics were acid green in color

"Kamen Rider...Night!" said Stanley as he posed ala Kamen Rider Black, and both boys readied for battle.

(cue OST: "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace)

"**You take Zero. I'll take Night." **said the Kani Metalloid as Shikashock charged up an electric blast and fired it at Takashi, who evaded it skillfully, much to the Dingo-themed rider's suprise _'Whoa! Did I just do that? Amazing!' _thought Takashi as he continued fighting Shikashock, while evading his attacks.

Stanley was fighting the Kani Metalloid, and was evading each and every of his attacks, until he took a strike that destroyed his helmet, and Stanley struggled to get up

"Stanley!" said Takashi in a worried tone

"**A child!? Kamen Rider Night, the bane of my master's existance, is nothing more than some weak little eleven-year-old!?" **said the Kani Metalloid as he laughed madly

_'Darn it all...if I fail here...none of my friends will forgive me...not even Annie!...' _thought Stanley as he struggled to get up

"**Oh yes! Finally, he's up!" **said the Kani Metalloid as Stanley got to his feet, and all of a sudden, Stanley felt immense power surge through him, and a bright light bathed the entire area, **"Jeepers! What's with the light!?" **said the Kani Metalloid as he reeled back, and the light died down to reveal Stanley as Night, but his helmet resembled BLACK's, even to the antennae, the optics, however, were electric blue, the belt resembled BLACK RX Bio Rider's, but the gem in the center was electric blue as well. The Lunar Crystal caused the Nightstone to undergo a permanent evolution, and give Stanley's armor a new look.

"Stanley? Is that you?" said Takashi in an astonished tone of voice, and Stanley answered.

"Yeah, Takashi. It's me, alright." said Stanley, his voice starting to sound like Future Trunks' voice.

(cue song: "Whispers In The Dark" by Skillet)

The Kani Metalloid then walked toward Stanley **"Heh, so what if you have a new look?" **and he charged forward **"That doesn't stop me from slicing you to ribbons!" **he roared. But then, Stanley punched him in the temple with a yell of "Hwacha!" and the Kani Metalloid fell to his side, but got back up.

"**Heh, that punch had no bite!" **said the Kani Metalloid "**You...aarf egaad ugaaah uwooo..." **he babbled until he then clutched his head **"Man, that was quite the punch you gave me! It was like my brain was bashed into the other side of my head!" **said the Kani Metalloid before he shook his head a little

"Hokuto Shinken is more than just one punch." said Stanley as he cracked his knuckles and popped his neck and took a fighting stance.

"**Heh. But it doesn't matter now, you and Zero are no match for my partner, Shikashock over here!" **said the Kani Metalloid

"_Fuzake n na_(4)!" said Takashi as he took out a card of sorts "Spark Slasher: Activate!" said Takashi as he slid the card across the top of his belt

"**Spark Slasher, Up and On!" **announced the Zero Spark as Takashi's sword weapon appeared in his hand and he readied to fight Shikashock, who then proceeded to fight Takashi, and he sliced off both of Shikashock's antlers

"No! Wait, stop! I'm powerless without my antlers!" said Shikashock

"Lunar Crystal, Shine!" said Takashi as he slammed 2 buttons on the top of his belt, causing a light to erupt from his body and blind Shikashock

"MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!" screamed Shikashock as he staggered around "S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he shrieked as Takashi grabbed the Spark Slasher in both hands and sprinted forward

"Moonlight Rider Slash!" said Takashi as he then sliced Shikashock in 2

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Shikashock as he exploded into bits.

"Shikashock, Your Time is Up." said Takashi as he watched Stanley trounce the Kani Metalloid

"Let me know one thing: Why do you kill innocent people?" Stanley asked the Crab Kaijin

"**Ain't it obvious? Because it's fun! Just watchin' people pee their pants in fear, and their screams, oh man..." **said the Kani Metalloid

"YOU SICK MONSTER!" yelled Stanley, ultimatly ticked off, and he then continuously beat the monster to the ground with his bare hands, the Kani Metalloid was now struggling to get up.

"Life is a privlage, and you don't deserve it!" said Stanley as his fist began to glow electric blue, and he charged toward the Kaijin full speed

"RIDER PUNCH!" said Stanley as he sent the kaijin flying into the air with an uppercut, and he jumped into the air and did a sommersault as his right leg glowed electric blue

"RIDER KICK!" yelled Stanley as he did a flying side kick that nailed the kaijin square in the ribs, the Kaijin fell off of the cliff, and exploded before he even touched the ground as Stanley landed on his feet.

"Nice work." said Takashi as he shook Stanley's hand

"Aw shucks, it was nothin'." said Stanley

"I think the Lunar Crystal in my body gave you a new look." said Takashi as Stanley looked at his reflection in the water

"I look..." said Stanley and Takashi waited for Stanley's response "Awesome!" said Stanley as Takashi smiled under his helmet

Back at Slenderman's mansion

"Are you sure you're gonna leave, Takashi?" said Stanley

"Yeah, my home needs protecting too." said Takashi "But don't worry, I'll come back someday, OK?"

"OK." said Stanley as he gave Takashi a good-bye hug

"Thanks for the help!" said Anna as she waved farewell

"Bye, guys!" said Takashi as he drove off on his bike

"Bye!" said Anna and Stanley as they saw him drive off to his hometown

_'I already miss those guys. Anna and Stanley were like a little brother and sister to me.' _thought Takashi '_But who knows, maybe someday we'll meet again and we'll fight alongside eachother.' _as he smiled at the thought of it, before returning to the base

(ending song: "Daybreak's Bell" by L'arc en ciel)

(The scene is just Night riding Nightraider)

****nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? kanashii ne  
anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai****

**unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to**

**negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo  
tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace  
musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamoritamae  
My life I trade it for your pain  
arasoi yo tomare!**

(an instrumental of "Hekireki" plays)

Next time, on _Kamen Rider Night_

Stanley trains to be one of Slenderman's proxies

Anna-"If it's to beat Giganidas, then I guess Stanley will have to be one of Slenderman's proxies."

Elsewhere, Giganidas sends a Aligator Metalloid to attack people.

Aligator Metalloid-"I'M HUNGRY!"

Can Stanley beat down this evil gator?

Find out in Chaptor 4: "The Killer Croc Wannabe!"

Stanley-"This clinches it!"

Translation

1-I'm home

2-Partner

3-I am the child of the moon

4-Stop jerking me around


	4. Chapter 4: The Killer Croc Wannabe!

Hello, people of DeviantART and FanFiction! Nathan Ralls here with the fourth chapter to "Kamen Rider Night", basically, Stanley trains to become one of Slenderman's proxies, as a Crocodile Metalloid, a canniballistic Metalloid, wreaks havoc on the city. I hope that Stanley is able to defeat this freakish gator.

Cmara/Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Shotaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, SEGA and Sonic Team own Sonic the Hedgehog, and I own my characters, Creepypasta owns Slenderman, Jeff, etc.

It cuts to Giganidas pacing on his ship, planning for annother attack. He had been beaten three times, and he did not want to be defeated today, so he created a Kaijin, and summoned his assassin, Kaldor.

"Kaldor!" said Giganidas, and Kaldor, who looked like a black and dark silver version of Deathstroke walked in, without his mask, he had Redue's head and face.

"Yes, my lord." said Kaldor "You summoned me?"

"Yes, Kaldor." said Giganidas "I have created a Metalloid that devours other kaijin and permenantly gains their powers. The Crocodile Metalloid."

The Crocodile Metalloid then stepped forward, he looked like the Ogre Phantom with Yobuko's head, he was colored red and emerald green. In his hand was a sword with a serrated blade that resembled the Bone Sword used by Kamen Rider Fifteen.

"I am the Crocodile Metalloid," announced the monster in a Bane like voice "AND I AM HUNGRY!"

"You can have all the weakened kaijin all you want," said Giganidas "If you can get rid of a certain thorn in my side."

"Name it." said the Crocodile Metalloid

"His name is Kamen Rider Night." said Giganidas "I want you to kill him."

"It shall be done, my lord!" said the Crocodile Metalloid as he walked out of the ship

"Soon, nobody will stand in my path! Nobody!" said Giganidas as he then laughed evilly.

(Cue song "Hekireki" by Last Alliance)  
(The Kamen Rider Night logo appears)  
**CLEAN EYES ni utsuru henka no nai robou no uwa  
Nhashirinukeru mahha gojyuu no yume**  
(It shows Stanley looking at a picture of Knuckles and Amy, and then it shows him placing a vase of flowers on their graves)  
**tsumuji kaze ga tekubi ni karamitsuki  
kinou no boku kara kuratta kizu ni chikau**  
(It cuts to Stanley looking at the air, showing multiple stars until the Giganoid warship for Giganidas and his army appeared, then it shows Stanley meeting Kotaro Minami and becoming a cyborg)  
**aoi sora wa haiiro ni tsutsumare  
machiwabita kono kaze ga naderu**  
(It shows the members of Giganidas' army)  
**tenohira ni kizanda  
kyou ni tadoritsuku tame no ippo**  
(Stanley is seen training to fight the monsters)  
**asu wa asu no kaze ga fuku sa to**  
(Stanley then says "Henshin!" and transforms into Kamen Rider Night)  
**tasogare sora de namida koraete**  
(It shows Stanley/Kamen Rider Night fighting multipule Zomborgs)  
**yagate otona ni naru bokura e**  
(It shows Stanley's **friends making**peace signs, Stanley/Kamen Rider Night then proceeds to use the Rider Punch, and the Kaijin explodes)  
**seiten no hekireki**

Chapter 4: The Killer Croc Wannabe!

"Stanley, I have a way for you to become stronger." said Slenderman to the red Echidnahog

"What is it, Slenderman?" said Stanley to the tall being

"I want you to become a Proxy." said Slenderman

"You think I am Proxy material?" said Stanley

"Yes," said Slenderman, as he looked at Stanley. "I wish that you assist Firebrand in aiding Noah in stopping a group of Proxies called The Collective."

Stanley then accepted the deal, and dressed in a black version of Hoody's hood, and wore a white version of Hoody's mask, but with black eyes, and a stitches design on the mouth.

"OK, Stanley, my name is Firebrand, I want you to help me and Noah in stopping the Collective." said Firebrand.

"Very well, Firebrand." said Stanley's

Noah then got a transmission from The Observer, which then got intercepted by Stanley.

With that, Stanley, who has become the Proxy, "Phantasm", then waved hello, and began "speaking"

"Noah, my name is Phantom. I am a Proxy acting on his own accord, and is aiding Firebrand in helping you. Once you have Sebastian Kraus' journal, the special knife, and the contents of Mary Asher's safe, Milo shall send you his journal, Me and Firebrand shall make sure of it. I see the world, and it is very beautiful." Stanley/Phantasm "spoke"

"Well done." said Firebrand

"Many thanks." said Stanley, who smiled under his mask, removing it.

"Stanley, we have another Metalloid attack!" said Laughing Jack

"What kind of Metalloid?" said Stanley.

"It is a Crocodile Metalloid, it's a canniballistic Metalloid that feeds on other kaijin." said Jeff.

"So, we're looking at a monster who eats other monsters to gain their powers?" said Stanley.

"Yeah." said BEN

"Gotcha." said Stanley as he ran out of his bedroom, still in his proxy attire as Anna saw him

"Looks like Stanley has become Slenderman's newest proxy." said Anna

With that, Stanley then climbed onto his motorcycle, Night Raider, and revved it up, before he then drove out of the hangar door.

"Let's hope Stanley comes out on top, just like always." said Masky, as he was facing the computer screen, with a file that reads **"PROJECT: XION", **showing designs for a new belt, armor, arsenal and Rider Machine. And began searching up candidates to see who would become this new rider.

At the town, the Crocodile Metalloid has claimed the life of a Cheetah Kaijin, and is devouring it

"Nom, nom, nom..." said the Crocodile Metalloid as he devided in half, the jaws on his shoulder eating the Cheetah Kaijin, until he swallowed it whole

*URP!* "Tasty..." growled the Crocodile Metalloid, and he heard a motorcycle engine

"Ah, right on cue." said the Crocodile Metalloid as he saw Stanley on his bike.

"Good luck, Stanley." said Night Raider

"Don't worry, Night Raider." said Stanley "I got this."

"Ah, the Rider." said the Crocodile Metalloid as he looked at Stanley

"Let's dance." said Stanley as he popped his neck, and took a Kamen Rider Black henshin pose, and then said "Henshin!" and with that, he transformed.

"He looked like BLACK RX Bio Rider, with BLACK's helmet and BLACK'S Kingstone belt, his armor was colored black and dark silver, and his optics and the Nightstone in his belt were electric blue.

"Kamen Rider..." said Stanley "Night!"

"I will enjoy feasting on your bones!" growled the Crocodile Metalloid

(Cue OST "Problematic" by Get Scared)

"Let's settle this!" said Stanley as he engaged the Kaijin in a fist fight.

"Once I kill you, I will devour your corpse, and deliver the Nightstone to Lord Giganidas _personally_!" said the Crocodile Metalloid

"YOU'RE WRONG!" said Stanley "As long as I am a Mobian...as long as I live and breathe...I will **never** surrender the Nightstone to scum like you!"

"Then I will pry it out of your belt!" said the Kaijin, as he felt Stanley knock the sword out of his hand, and Stanley grabbed the 2 jaws on his shoulder and broke them

"Ow!" said the Crocodile Metalloid "YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT!" he roared

"Not this time. Nobody dies on my watch, never again." said Stanley.

With that, Stanley punched the Kaijin in the gut 4 times, and popped it in the snout, causing it to exclaim in shock, and Stanley stomped on his leg, breaking it.

With that, Stanley readied his hand to do a karate chop, and his hand began glowing blue.

_'It can't be! That's the-' _thought the Crocodile Metalloid, until his thoughts were interrupted by an excrutiating pain

"RIDER CHOP!" said Stanley as he did a karate chop diagonally across the Kaijin, destroying it, and with that, the Crocodile Metalloid exploded into bits.

"It's all over for you. My pity for your kind is gone." said Stanley

Back on the Soul Ravager, Giganidas witnessed this, and boy, was he mad.

"CURSES! THIS MISSION WAS A FAILURE! AND I BLAME ALL OF YOU HERE!" he roared as he then pointed his scepter at them, giving them a little power swipe "AND YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR INEPTITUDE WITH A LITTLE ENERGY DRAIN!"

On the Soul Ravager, Kaldor was busy plotting.

_'Someday, when I find Night, I will fill Lord Giganidas' goblet with his blood when I kill him.' _he thought.

Back at Slenderman's mansion, something intrigued Stanley.

"Project Xion?" said Stanley

"Yes, we are creating a secondary rider to aid you." said Masky.

"Do you have a list of candidates?" said Stanley.

"Searching suitable candidates." said Masky, and it slowly began loading.

"Any luck?" said Stanley

"Well, we're gonna need some time for when the computer is done loading up data." said Laughing Jack.

"Gotcha." said Stanley.

With that, Stanley walked to his bedroom and began reading his books.

_'Someday,' _thought Stanley _'I will make this right.'_

End of chapter 4.

ending song: "Daybreak's Bell" by L'arc en ciel)

(The scene is just Night riding Nightraider)

****nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? kanashii ne  
anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai****

****unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to****

****negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo  
tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace  
musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamoritamae  
My life I trade it for your pain  
arasoi yo tomare!****

(an instrumental of "Hekireki" plays)

Next time, on __Kamen Rider Night__

Stanley goes up against the Bat Metalloid!

Stanley-"I will win!"

Also, a hedgehog named Luna confesses her love for Stanley

Luna-"I love you, Stanley Rose!"

Can Stanley protect the girl of his dreams?

Find out in Chapter 5: "The Girl I Love!"


End file.
